The Quest for the Divine Dragon
by Suffering Angel
Summary: trouble ensues as a surprising enemy makes an apperance. now, Trunks and Goten are the last hope; but they have to pay a price. will they be willing to pay, or will they lose their dads, as well as themselves?
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Dragon Ball Z.

**The Quest for the Divine Dragon**

****

Chapter 1 – Where did he go?

Birds chirping. Butterflies fluttering their wings. The sun sent its warm rays down as Chichi hung the laundry. Then an explosion was heard from the woods, and there went the peaceful day kaput.

The tree was on the ground, broken. A pile of limbs laid a bit from it.

"Told you not to do it."

"Told you to block it!"

"Oh yeah?!"

"Yeah! Now get off of my foot!"

Chichi ran into the woods as fast as she could, ready for anything. Then the odd sight was before her.

"I'd love to, but you're on my arm!"

"Well, you're on me more, so get off first!"

"Nah uh!"

"Ah ha!"

"Nah uh!"

"Ah ha!"

The woman shook her head.

"Boys, boys! Cut it out!"

The two looked up at her.

"Good morning, Chichi/Mom."

"Morning, boys. I see you slept in."

"Yeah!"

She approached the boys and untangled them.

"Now boys, what happened?"

They stood before her, staring and Chichi's shoes.

"Goten, honey? Trunks?"

They both started talking at the same time.

"It was his…"

"fault should've blocked it…"

"Attack too sudden…"

"Gave a warning!"

"did no!"

"Did too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"not!" "too!" "not!" "too!"

Chibhi covered her ears, then placed her hands on the boys' mouths.

"Quiet now. Take the tree back. Lunch soon. Move it."

There was a pause as she took her hands back. Then the two saluted and did as they were told. Chichi shook her head.

"Boys…"

"Weeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Goten cheered as Goku gave him a piggy pack ride to the dinner table. Trunks walked behind them somewhat lazily.

"Heya, Trunks."

Gohan placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"How're ya?"

"I'm fine… I'm really happy your dad's back."

"Thanks. So are we."

He went on to join his family, leaving Trunks at the doorstep, feeling uncomfortable.

"Um, I think maybe I should go now…"

"Huh? But we're just about to eat lunch…"

Goten was confused. No Saiyan born, even half Saiyan like Trunks, would ever pass for food.

"You sure you're ok, Trunks?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, just not hungry."

There were a few awkward minutes, then Trunks turned to leave.

"See you later!"

"Trunks, wait!"

Goten ran out the door, yet saw no sign of his friend.

"Where could he have gotten to so quickly?"

Trunks walked through the forest, kicking a small rock as he went along.

'Great going, idiot. Act like a complete shmuk in front of your best friend. Real smart.'

"Well, boy, what were you expecting? Anything good? Don't make me laugh! Ha ha ha!"

The boy turned around, clenching his teeth and fists, when he recognized the figure.

"Da, dad!"

Vegeta stood against a tree, his arms crossed in his trade mark way. A glare decorated his face.

"Wha, what are you doing here?! I thought you went to train!"

The boy took a step backwards, hitting a tree. Why was he so scared, he didn't know. After all, it was his father! Then why was he glaring at him like that?  
"I was, then I thought, why not, train some with my son."

For a moment, Trunks felt relieved. A bit happy, even. Then Vegeta's hands began to glow, and he sent Trunks flying through some trees.

"Lesson one. Survive an energy blast. A strong one."

And he let the energy fly.

A/N: o.o first try. Be nice.


	2. blah blah blah for lack of a better name

I don't own Dragon Ball Z.

A/N: that's the curse of writing for a multy-fan fandom. Too many fics updated and posted everyday, less chance of yours getting attention. *sigh*

**The Quest for the Divine Dragon**

****

Blah blah blah

Silver wear clattering against quality china, the Son family was well on its way for fifth dishes. Well, 3 quarters of it, anyway. The last quarter was having trouble finishing her first.

"Wow, Chichi! I think this is the first time we have leftovers!"

Goku said, patting his full belly and looking at the remaining delicates while licking his lips. Chichi sighed.

"Well, I was counting on Trunks's help finishing it off. But…"

She bit her lower lip and regretted saying that, as Goten's face fell.

"Cheer up, Goten. I'm sure Trunks didn't mean anything personal by leaving so suddenly."

Gohan said, trying to cheer his younger brother up.

"Yeah, Goten. Maybe he missed his own mom's cooking!"

Chichi's face twisted in a slight frown, when Goten's twisted with disgust.

"Dad, road-kill is better over Bulma's cooking."

His mother beamed proudly while his father and older brother could hardly contain their laughter.

"I heard that."

The three Saiyans looked at the woman standing at the door with terrified expressions. She, on the other hand, seemed pissed off, with her hands crossed in front of her. 

"Who makes such horrible rumors about my cooking go around?"

Bulma said with as much playfulness as she could without showing her wounded pride. Chichi greeted her, and offered her the seat which was originally meant for Trunks.

"How are you, Bulma? Haven't seen you in a while!"

"I'm fine, Goku. Gohan, you look great!"

"Thanks, Bulma."

The now adult said with a smile.

"Goten… looking as mischievous as ever."

She winked at the 8 year old and he smiled back innocently.

"Don't let that smile fool you, Bulma. The only time he's a good boy is when he's tired."

Bulma laughed.

"Yeah… I know the feeling… Say, speaking of boys who are only angels in their sleep… Where's Trunks?"

Chichi almost dropped the dishes she was carrying to the sink. The other two males in the family looked at the youngest among them, who suddenly became interested in his shoes.

"Goten… where's my son?"

The boy gulped, then looked into the worried mother's eyes.

"Well, he was here until a while ago. We were going to eat, but then he said he wasn't hungry and that he was headed home."

Bulma's brows knitted together.

"This isn't like him… he loves your cooking, Chichi."

"Who doesn't?"

Goku sent a silly grin towards his wife, who repaid him be splashing him with soapy water.

"I better call home…"

She left to the living room, and the Son family huddled next to Goten.

"Goten, are you sure nothing happened with Trunks?"

"Was he feeling ok?"

"What did you eat for breakfast?"

Both mother and oldest son gave the head of the family odd looks. He shrugged.

"Maybe he just had an upset stomach."

The two shook their heads, and turned to the youngest in the house.

"Goten, think. Anything? Somewhere he could've gotten to?"

Goten scratched the back of his head, and shook his head.

"Nope. Nothing."

"Damnit."

Bulma came back, upset.

"What's wrong?"

"Dad didn't see him. He should've been home by now if he'd have flown there. Are you sure he said he was going home, Goten?"

He nodded. Bulma cursed and Chichi covered Goten's ears.

"Bulma!"

"Sorry. Vegeta's rubbing off on me, I guess."

Chichi gave her a sympathetic smile. Bulma ignored it, still worried.

"Then, if he's not here nor at home, where would he be?"

There was silence for a few minutes. Goku's attention was caught by a shadow creeping up behind Bulma. A shadow with a very familiar Ki signature.

"Woman… Where is my son?"

He didn't get to finish the sentence, as an explosion was heard from the woods.

"Guess we're about to find out."

"Hm. Now where did he go to?"

Vegeta walked through the forest, his hands charged with energy.

"Humph. Brat's faster than I thought."

Trunks breathed heavily and glanced at his father from one of the treetops. He was both relieved and shocked that his father couldn't pick up where his Ki was, even having repressed it some.

"Come out, come out wherever you are!"

Vegeta turned to where Trunks was, but the boy managed to hide just in time.

'He must really be mad at me, not being able to sense my Ki… But… nah, it can't be! What do I do, what do I do…'

The adult stopped, a smirk on his lips.

"You know, I recently caught this catchy tune…"

The boy's eyes widened as he was hit by another energy blast. He barely dodged it, it came so fast!

"… 'Boom goes the weasel.'"

Trunks stood up, clutching his right arm.

"Ouch. Should've seen that one coming."

"True. But you didn't."

The boy gritted his teeth.

"Dad. Why are you doing this?! What did I do?!"

The prince looked at him absentmindedly as he formed another energy ball.

"You didn't try enough. You're too weak. Kakarotto's brat can beat you."

"Can not, you saw it! I beat him at the tournament!"

"Luck. All luck."

A purple aura surrounded Trunks as he powered up slightly and flew, dodging the ball.

"Humph. Lucky shot."

"Can't it be you just missed?"

"Maybe. But don't expect it to happen again."

With a smirk only he could create, Vegeta flew at his son, fists first. Trunks tried his best to block and dodge, but his father had too much experience. Whenever he protected his face, Vegeta would hit his stomach. He went to protect the stomach, his father punched his face.

Trunks succeeded in blocking his father once, only to get kicked down to the hard ground.

"Pathetic. Like your mother."

Slowly rising to his feet, Trunks glared at the older Saiyan.

"What. Did. You. Say?"

Vegeta smirked as he felt his son's anger flare.

"You heard me, boy. Question is, what are you going to do about it?"

"Vegeta, wait!"

The hot tempered Saiyan did, in fact, stop, but not to abide Goku's request. He floated there, glaring at the forest below. Goku flew up to him and looked down as well.

"I don't like it. Too much energy… I can hardly sense them anymore…"

Vegeta's eyes darted from one point in the woods to another, and his frown deepened. Goku was caught by surprise when the more experienced fighter sent a small Ki blast forward, no obvious target. The result was unnerving, to say the least.

"It… bounced back…"

"Which means we can't go inside either."

"I guess… Hey, Vegeta!"

Despite his earlier statement, the Saiyan charged at the invisible blockade, getting hit and sent back. He glared at the air, and tried again. And again. And again.

"Vegeta, stop it!"

The Saiyan turned to shout something, but then his eyes went wide with wonder.

"Did you feel that?"

"Someone's powering up."

After a brief moment in which they pretty much just stared at each other, both Saiyan men powered up on their own, and now being Super, tried ramming the force that kept them away.

Trunks wouldn't cry out in pain. No matter how hurt he was, how broken his limbs were, how much blood he was spitting out.

"I'm impressed, boy. Although you can't fool me, I can feel your pain. It's all over your face."

Finding a minute of clarity beyond the pain, Trunks surprised Vegeta when he blocked his blow, breaking the man's rythem and landing a hit of his own, and a rather powerful one.

"That was nice. So the kitten can scratch."

Trunks breathed heavily and glared at his father.

"Why are you doing this?!"

Another smirk.

"I thought you were stronger. Guess I was wrong. What a disgrace."

He sent an energy ball at his son, one which was blocked and sent away.

"In coming!"

Floating a bit backwards, the doe evaded the sudden energy ball that came their way.

"Things are heating up."

As was Vegeta's temper.

"Final Flash!"

The field seemed to physically break as the attack came through it.

"Hurry up, Kakarotto! Let's go!"

"Nice. But don't think I'm impressed. Huh?"

True to his once arrogant nature, Vegeta missed Trunks's power-up, and the energy blast headed his way. And the physical attack that followed.

"Good, boy! Fight me! Or run back to your mother!"

As his anger rose, Trunks's hair began turning a unique shade of blond and his blue eyes- green.

"Oh, please! Don't make me power up too, boy!"

"Then do! Come on!"

Trunks knew he was still greatly outmatched, but for some reason, it almost seemed as though his father was holding back.

"Why waste my energy? BIG BANG ATTACK!"

Instant transmitting himself out of the way, Trunks sent a Final Flash at his father's back, the pain clouding him, making him use access energy. The result was pleasing… if it wasn't his father.

"Dad…"

Trunks powered down and kneeled next to his father. The man laid there, motionless.

"Dad, this isn't funny. Come on."

No response.

"Come on, I didn't hurt you that badly. I'm sorry, I'll train more, ok? Come on…"

Vegeta stirred.

"Phew, had me worried there, dad."

But when the man sat up, it wasn't Vegeta's face that were staring at him. Or trying to choke him. The touch, other than choking him, made a shiver go up Trunks's spine. And his energy go out of control, resulting in a huge blast.

Both mature Saiyan landed, the find the area rather demolished after the explosion.

"Wow."

"This isn't the time to be impressed, Kakarotto! We have to…"

At the pause, Goku looked back as Vegeta knelt next to a body. The prince checked for a pulse, and his entire body relaxed greatly.

"He's alive."

Goku smiled and began inspecting the area. He couldn't see any source of an attack.

"Can't see nothing… But there's a strong Ki here."

Vegeta seemed to hear yet not listen. Or care.

"Let's head back. He needs to be taken cared of."

Goku looked one last time around before flying off with a great feeling of unease.

~Yes, take care of him. We don't want him in bad shape for what we have in store for you…~

And the shadow crept back to the darkness from which it came…

A/N: @_@ weeeeeeeeeee.


	3. third chapter

I don't own Dragon Ball Z. And I worship Akira Toriyama.

The Quest for the Divine Dragon

"Vegeta, did you… oh my god!"

"Bring him in here!"

"Gohan, get me some bandages!"

"Mom, mom, is he…"

"Not now, Goten!"

He could see nothing through the blackness, only hear voices. He also felt that whoever was carrying him was trembling. Then he felt a soft mattress under him, and lotions of all sorts cover his more serious wounds. It burned so badly, the added pain made him pass out again before the boy could feel the relief of the lotion that followed, and the isolation the bandages brought against the air.

When the boy came to, it was already the next morning. Happy voices greeted him.

"He's coming to!"

"Hey, bro!"

"Give him some space, Goten!"

"Oh, he's awake, he's awake! How are you, sweetie?"

Trunks sat up and blinked as his eyes adjusted from the darkness that was behind his eyelids.

"I'm… ok… I guess."

Not being able to hold herself anymore, Bulma hugged him, squeeling so loudly Trunks could've sworn Mr. Popo and Dende heard it. Goten winced. She yelled right in Trunks's ear.

"You scared us, sweetie! You were hurt, but not bad enough to keep you out all day today too."

Trunks blinked and scratched the back of his head. What happened? What did he do? … ! 

His eyes widened.

"Oh, shit! Mom, mom! I didn't mean to!"

"Huh?"

"I really didn't, but he said all those nasty things about you and he had this smirk that just got me mad, and…"

Bulma tried to calm her son down, glancing at Chichi and Goten for answers. Both shrugged.

"Trunks, sweetie, what are you talking about? What happened?"

He tried to choke a sob.

"Dad! It… mom, it was dad!"

Bulma looked shocked, then worried. She petted her son's head, both trying to comfort him, and trying to find sour spots.

"Trunks, honey, did you hit your head?... oh. Yeah. Ouch, nasty bump…"

HE pulled away some, looking offended.

"Mom, I wasn't imagining it!"

"No one said you were, sweetie, but…"

She looked at Chichi for support.

"Vegeta was here with us after you went missing. He went with Son Goku looking for you."

Her son shook his head.

"No, I… it was him. Mom, it was him, I'm sure of it!"

He was cut short as the man in question stood at the door and cleared his throat.

"Come on, Goten. Let's leave them alone."

Chichi took Goten by the hand and lead him outside. The two boys exchanged looks, and the Son boy could see his friend's nervousness.

'Good luck, Trunks.'

Bulma blinked as Trunks sat a bit closer to her, shaking lightly.

"Good to see you're feeling better, boy. Care to share what happened there?"

The woman in the room broke the silence.

"He… said you did it."

Vegeta was silent.

"Why would he say that?"

"He does?"

'Why is Trunks so silent?'

Bulma thought. The prince looked at his son, who seemed to cower under his gaze.

"Woman, please leave us."

Trunks held onto his mother, but she stood up. Passing by Vegeta, she whispered:

"He hit his head. Take it easy on him."

For some reason, Vegeta's mind flew to the last time a Saiyan hit his head hard enough. It spared the planet, and gave Earth its mightiest warrior.

"Dad, you can't be serious."  
"I am. I don't want anyone going into those woods."

Goku sternly said to his two sons.

"But dad, what're we going to eat then?"

Goten whined, much calmer now that Trunks was awake.

"Don't worry, we won't starve. I just don't want you boys, or anyone else, in there, let alone on their own."

"Why, do you think the attacker's still there?"

Goku chuckled as he remembered the charred spot.

"No, but… we can't be sure, Gohan. So until further notice, no playing in the woods."

Goten seemed a bit more devastated than the somewhat indifferent Gohan, but both knew it was needed.

"Yes sir."

"I hope I did the right thing. I mean, Trunks seemed scared, you know. And I left him alone."

Bulma said as Chichi served her some tea in the kitchen, worried.

"Don't worry. Vegeta loves Trunks, we all know that. Now calm down, remember… you're living for two now."

The bluette lovingly gazed down at her bloated belly with a smile.

"I guess… I just want to make sure the baby'll have a family, you know?"

Chichi gave her a sympathetic smile.

"I know. But we still haven't heard stud crashing upstairs, so let's be hopeful, ok?"

"ok."

Vegeta entered the kitchen, a troubled expression on his face.

"What did he tell you?"

"Once he agreed to even look at me? That he fought me. Or someone looking like me. Damn Saibamen."

"What about them?"

Goku asked as he too settled next to the kitchen table.

"Well, you know I was out training for a while alone… needed some time to think…"

Goku nodded, understanding why Trunks seemed uncomfortable the other day.

'The boy was missing his father…'

"I was attacked by a few Saibamen. One of them was black."

Remembering that his audience wasn't familiar with the term, he explained:

"Black Saibamen can change their forms. I met a few of them a few days ago. Should've known better than not count the bodies… I guess one got away. Damn it!"

He slammed his fist against the table, spilling some of Chichi's tea.

"But Trunks beat him, right? So, we're ok, right?"

Goku answered:

"Not really, Bulma. We found some weird energy signatures. And we still don't know why the Saibamen came in the first place."

Vegeta closed his eyes, deep in thought.

"So, what are we going to do about it?"

"Hold it!"

Goten stopped right outside the main door and turned to his brother with an innocent grin.

"Gohan! What can I do for you?!"

The older crossed his arms.

"You are not going to go in there, are you?"

"Who, me?! No, no no no no no no no no… NO!"

The innocence was replaced with a naughty smirk.

"At least, not alone."

"Oh? You don't expect me to go with you… do you?"

Gohan raised an eyebrow.

"Only if you don't want me to tell mom what you and Videl did last Friday. I thought you were supposed to study history, not anatomy."

Gohan blushed and glared, yet he knew that he was in for it.

"Ok. But we better come back before mom finds out, otherwise you'll have to deal with me along with mom, no matter what you have on me."

"Ok then, come on!"

Trunks looked outside the window, and noticed two orange Gis going inside the forest. He came closer to the window, up to where he could see his reflection. He watched as the two disappeared into the woods, then looked up some. He didn't only see his reflection.

"AAAAAH!"

Unleashing a Ki blast as he turned around, Trunks hit the closet perfectly.

"Huh, wha?!"

Vegeta came in first, ready to blast anything to kingdom come.

"Trunks! What's wrong?!"

The boy fell to the floor coughing, a result of getting one of the more serious hits to his chest. Bulma pushed Vegeta out of the way and rubbed Trunks's back, sending a wordless apology to Chichi over the ruined closet.

"Sh, calm down, sweetie. What happened?"

"I… I donno… someone. I thought someone was behind me."

Subconsciously reaching to touch the sour spot on Trunks's head, Bulma sent a 'you-see?' look at her husband. Vegeta kept his grim expression.

"Sweetie, there's no one there."

The boy would've argued, had it not been for his father.

"Give him a break, woman. Someone could've instant transmitted himself out of here."

Chichi shook her head.

"I guess we'll need to go shopping for a new closet now."

Goku grimced, knowing that he was in for more than just shopping for a closet.

"Fine. I'm sure Gohan and Goten'll be more than happy to her their mother. Speaking of which, where are they?"

She turned to her husband, picking up a piece of wood that could still be used.

"I thought they were in the house. Strange, I can't feel their Ki. Vegeta?"

The prince shook his head.

"Nowhere around. Trunks, do you know where they are?"

The boy didn't know what to say.

"Please, Vegeta, why would Trunks know where those two are?"

"Partners in crime usually do."

Trunks looked outside the window at the forest and wondered.

'Could they be feeling it too?'

"Gohan, over here!"

The younger of the Son boys sprinted towards the demolished area, urging his brother to follow suit. Gohan was getting annoyed.

"Goten, I really don't see the point of this. Dad and Vegeta were here too, they didn't find anything…"

He was cut off as Goten jumped to his eye level, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Did they say that? Nooooo, so let's keep looking!"

"They also didn't say they DID find anything…"

"All the more reason to keep looking!"

"For what?"

"How should I know?! You're the scholar!"

A grin formed on Gohan's lips as he petted his brother's head, much to Goten's disapproval.

"And you, my brother, are a good friend."

Goten stopped growling at the unwanted petting and blinked.

"Trunks is very lucky to have a friend like you."

It took Goten a moment to digest what his brother had said, then he grinned from ear to ear.

"Do you really mean it, Gohan?!"

"I sure do!"

Gohan chuckled. Goten smiled so widely, he could've swallowed his own ears.

"Ok! So what are we waiting for?! Let's find out what hurt my friend and why!"

"That's the spirit!"

Goten looked around again. Gohan looked around as well, but for a different reason.

'This energy signature, wha…'

He looked in time to see something head towards his brother, and quickly.

"Goten, look out!"

The young boy turned to his brother, not knowing what was wrong. Gohan pushed him away quickly. The last of his brother Goten saw was Gohan's face, twisting in pain, before he disappeared in a flash of light.


	4. forth!

I don't own DBZ. Akira Toriyama does. What a great man.

ChibiRaye: So was KameHameHa, who ruled Hawaii in…

Goten: *covers my mouth, drags me away*

ChibiRaye: Hey!!!

Trunks: just write the fic.

ChibiRaye: just for that, I won't write that other fic.

Goten: you already did.

ChibiRaye: drats. Oh well. ENJOY!!!

The Quest for the Devine Dragon

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!"

Goten screamed as he flew out of the forest at full speed.

"DADDY! DADDY!!!"

The scared boy ran inside, looking everywhere for his father. Goku rushed down the stairs and met with his son.

"Goten, what's wrong… Goten, calm down!"

Vegeta, Bulma and Chichi surrounded the two, Chichi trying to help. Trunks watched from afar, not wanting to get into trouble for getting out of bed. He was still hurt, after all.

"Slow down, Goten! I can't figure out a word you're saying!"

"DaddydaddywewereinthewoodsthelightcametookGohanand…"

"Goten, you're not making much sense! Now what happened?!"

Vegeta tilted his head backwards slightly.

"Trunks, translation, if you please."

Realizing a moment too late he didn't surpass his Ki, Trunks walked forward, relieved to see only worry in his mother's eyes and not anger. Being used to the other boy, Trunks managed to understood him. For about five minutes,         all that the grown ups understood was Trunks saying "ah ha" and nodding his head. Then Goten collapsed to his knees, finally catching his breath.

"He said he convinced Gohan to go to the forest, where they looked around but found nothing. Gohan suddenly warned him and pushed him away, being taken away by a strange light instead of him."

Chichi and Bulma blinked in confusion and shock over Trunks's ability to understand the boy. Vegeta yawned. Goku was ready to explode.

"I specifically told you two not to go into the forest! I told you so! Why did you still go?!"

Trunks was ready to continue translating if needed, but Goten caught his breath.

"Come on, Dad. We're you kids, after all. What did you expect?"

Vegeta smirked as Goku dumbly scratched the back of his head.

"Well, I, uh…"

"Did you at least find ANYTHING?"

Trunks asked. He was tired of being declared brain-damaged. To his disappointment, Goten shook his head.

"Nope. Nothing."

"Nada?"

"Zilch."

"Blat."

"Penalty."

"Oh shut up."

Chichi finally understood what was said.

"Gohan… missing?!"

She fainted and BHulma did her best carrying her to the couch.

"This is bad. I'm going there, and this time, you stay!"

Goten nodded sadly. Vegeta blocked Goku's path.

"You're not going alone."

Nodding in understanding, Goku called back:

"Call Krillin! Tell him to get here as soon as he can! And stay put!"

"Take care of your mother, boy!"

Trunks nodded eagerly.

"Will do, dad!"

"With all due respect to your Saiyan heritage, Trunks, you still need your rest!"

The bluette informed her son, her arms folded in front of her.

"But mom!"

'This is ridiculous! She's the one who really should be resting!'

"Look, I'm better! Really! Ouch…"

Bulma gave her son a stern look, and he gave up.

"Ok, ok."

The two boys went upstairs to stare out the window.

"You think they'll be ok, Trunks?"

Goten asked when they got to his room.

"My dad can take care of himself. I know they'll be ok."

The Son boy glanced towards his friend, half expecting to see him sniggering. Trunks was dead serious.

"I trust my dad, Goten."

"I know."

'Then why don't you sound that confident about it, Trunks?'

"I can't believe this… what could we have possibly missed?!"

The two concentrated hard, trying to trace any sign of energy.

"We'll miss less if you'll shut up once in a while!"

The sun was at high noon now. They didn't go far from where they found Trunks the day before.

"It's bugging me… that we didn't find anything. Gohan couldn't just disappear on us!"

Unbeknown to the two, they were being constantly watched and studied.

"Kakarotto, please! Don't you think I want to know what happened here, too?! Why my son was attacked?! We're both here for the same reason, so let's try and work together."

"My, the prince, willing to work with the lowlife?"

Vegeta's smirk caused Goku some nervousness.

"My son is the prince. I'm the king. Don't you forget it."

Vegeta said, annoyed more than he let out.

~We won't…~

Both warriors sensed the energy… a moment too late.

And in a flash of light, Goku followed his son.

"Come again?!"

Krillin exclaimed as he heard the news. Chichi and Bulma tried to explain it to him and the Ox King, who came for a visit.

"Go Goten's friend was attacked, and Gohan's missing… poor Chichi…"

The Ox King tried to comfort his daughter. Krillin was worried.

"And Goku went out there with Vegeta."

"Yes."

Krillin nodded thoughtfully, then extracted some Zenso Beans.

"Figured you'd might need those when you called so ungently."

Bulma accepted the token.

"Thank you again for coming so quickly."

"Mom, mom, come quickly!"

The two boys rushed down the stairs and Krillin saw all the bandages that 'decorated' Trunks's body.

'Wow. He's hurt pretty badly.'

Before either boy could say another word, Bulma shoved one of the Beans down Trunks's mouth. A second passed and the boy seemed re-energized.

"Thanks, I needed that."

"Mom, hurry, it's Gohan!"

Chichi puished the Ox King away so hard he fell down.

"Gohan! Gohan!"

All rushed out the door, but they didn't quite see Gohan the way they hoped.

"Gohan!"

Krillin got another Zenso Bean ready. Gohan was lying on the floor, bleeding. His clothes were turn and bloody. Krillin gave him the Bean, and Gohan soon got a bit better.

"Gohan, honey, what happened?"

"Gohan, you're back!"

Goten said happily, yet Chichi's question lasted.

"Gohan, answer us. What happened?"

"And where are our dads?!"

Trunks asked, feeling much better. Goten breathed deeply.

"I'm afraid the answers are linked. Our dads are in the woods, Trunks."

"And who did this to you?"

Gohan's eyes filled with fury.

"Vegeto."

A/N: R&R! :D


	5. fusions ho!

I don't own DBZ.

A/N: here comes chapter 5! ^_^ and… o.o I just realized the fic's name better describes the sequel. Oh well ^^;;;

**The Quest for the Devine Dragon**

****

****

Enter chapter title here ^^;;;

"Who did this?"

"Vegeto."

There was an extremely tensed silence as everyone understood what Gohan said. Bulma hugged Trunks and Goten. Chichi fainted again. Krillin was ready to have a heart attack.

"Ve, ve, Vegeto?!"

"Afraid so."

"Vegeto, as in with the Potara earrings?!"

Gohan nodded.

"But, why would he do that to you? The Fusions keep their relationships with others!"

Krillin remarked.

"I know, but there was something else there. HE didn't seem like himself."

"Then why did he do it?!"

"I don't know, Goten. All I know is that we have to get them back."

Gohan stood up with Krillin's help, and it was obvious that his leg was wounded.

"You need to rest."

Krillin added.

"Come on, let's get you inside, let the Zenso Bean work…"

"No, no! We have to do something now!"

Chichi came to, to give her son a stern look.

"You need to lie down, mister! You're in no shape to…"

She was cut off as Gohan's attention went back to the forest. As did Krillin, Trunks and Goten's.

"What's that?"

"Can it really be our dads?"

Birds escaped the forest as energy beams shot out from deep within it.

"Is that… Vegeto?"

Bulma asked, hugging the children tighter.

"And another thing… Probably the bastard behind this mess."

A figure shot out of the woods, crying out in pain and rage. He was recognized immediately. 

"Bulma, mom, get out of here! Goten, Trunks, you too!"

"But Gohan!"

"Move it, Goten!"

The older brother added harshly. Releasing himself from his mother's grasp, Trunks took a step forward, clenching his fists.

"No way! If that really is Vegeto, you're gonna need all the help you can get!"

Krillin and Gohan exchanged worried looks. Bulma tried a different approach.

"Trunks, sweetie, you still need time to rest…"

"Too bad, mom, but we don't have any!"

~Yes, that's right. Cower, children, cower before my soldier! What a shame, I was saving this trick for you. But your dads make up for it just fine. Heh heh heh… Go get them!~

"He's coming our way!"

Krillin was frozen. Gohan powered up. Trunks and Goten turned Super. Vegeto landed in front of them and smirked.

"Hello, children. Time to die."

"Gohan, give us a minute!"

Thee two brothers exchanged worried looks.

"I'll do what I can, bro. Let's go, Krillin!"

"Ri, right!"

"Be careful, Gohan!"

"You too, Krillin!"

The two women called out. Vegeto seemed amused.

"Please, don't mock me."

Without blinking, he went Super as well.

"Bring it on… son."

Gohan flew forward, hitting Vegeto with everything he had. Krillin warmed a Destructo Disk, however weak that it was due to the fact that they were fighting reluctantly.

"Please, boy, don't make me laugh! How can you hope to face me?!"

"Gohan, out of the way!"

Vegeto tried to punch Gohan, but he jumped, leaving Vegeto with the reality of having a massive energy disk straight to his face. He sidestepped the disk, getting a cut on his left arm.

"You're gonna pay for that! I'll…"

"Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack!"

Before Vegeto could say anything more, he was surrounded be seven ghost like things. Krillin and Gohan smiled at the fused Super Saiyan 3. He grinned, then charged at the being made up from his fathers. Vegeto gripped his stomach from the impact, then was subject to a series of hits from the young 'un. Then Gotenks pushed him back with an energy blast.

"It actually looks like we're winning!"

"Krillin, you just jinxed it!"

"Oops."

Wiping the little trail of blood from the side of his mouth, Vegeto looked somewhat proud.

"Nice. But try this on for size!"

Gotenks wasn't going to just wait and get pummeled, so he charged forward as well, only to pass through his enemy.

"An after image?!"

Gohan cried in anger from the sidelines.

Vegeto reappeared behind Gotenks, elbowing him so hard the boy fell to the floor. Sure of himself, the fused warrior missed another Destructo Disk, and another series of physical hits from Gohan.

"My, looking for round 2, aren't we? Remember what happened the last time. You almost died."

The son was touched by the concern about as much as Vegeto meant it.

"But you didn't kill me. You couldn't, could you, DAD?"

Gohan hoped Vegeto would stop acting that way. To his disappointment, the fusion's smirk held through.

"I needed you to give out a warning. You've outlived your usefulness to us."

He crossed his thumb across the palm.

"Big Bang Attack!"

"Masenko!"

The two attacks collided, yet it was obvious Gohan didn't have much hope.

"Ka-me…"

Vegeto laughed.

"Please, Krillin. Do you really expect that to work?"

He raised the preasure of his attack when another voice joined Krillin's.

"Ha-me…"

Gotenks, still fighting, gathered energy as well.

"HA!"

It was obvious which Kamehameha was Gotenks's and which was Krillin's, as one was much stronger than the other. It was enough to catch Vegeto's attention, allowing Gohan to get away from the hopeless standstill he was in.

"I'm tired of this!"

The three fighters got into a defensive position, yet their enemy wasn't aiming at them.

Say goodbye, cows!"

Everything seemed to go in slow motion as Vegeto let loose an evergy ball at Chichi and Bulma's direction.

"Shimeta!"

Gotenks, in his anger, flew at Vegeto again. Gohan instant transmitted quickly, teleporting the two women out of harm's way.

"How could you do that?! How could you?!"

Vegeto stalled, waiting for the child to wear himself out. Even though he actually felt the hits, and those were rather painful hits, even for him. Yet he smirked on. Krillin felt the energy boost.

"Gotenks, get away from him!"

Vegeto grabbed both of Gotenks's fists, no matter how hard the younger fusion fought.

"You put up quite a fight. But this is it."

Vegeto powered up to his max, his Ki practically leaking out of him. And it couldn't have been healthy for a certain young fusion who was at point blank. Both mothers cried out.

"GOTENKS!!!"

A/N: I think it went smoothly for a fighting scene o.o review!

****

****


	6. Dear Dads

I don't own Dragon Ball Z

**The Quest for the Divine Dragon**

****

Dear Fathers.

"Let us out of here!"

Goku yelled through the empty space. He couldn't see anything save himself and Vegeta.

"Let us go! NOW!"

"Kakarotto, please!"

He turned to he who claims to be his prince. Vegeta closed his eyes again.

"Can it… you're too noisy."

"TOO NOISY?! Well, excuse me, _your highness_, for not wanting to repeat what happened before!"

Being forced to hurt his son left its mark on Goku. He didn't like it one bit.

"Yelling will only take away your voice."

"Well excuse me for not just floating around!"

Vegeta chose to ignore the comment. A very annoying laughter was heard.

"Think he'd ever shut up?"

"Not likely."

They both felt their energies being used, no matter how hard they tried to prevent it. Then Goku's voice came in.

_"Bring it on… son."_

"NO!"

Goku didn't know what was happening. But he knew it was bad.

"No… Gohan…"

He felt Vegeta's fist against his jaw and recoiled in surprise.

"Keep it together, Kakarotto! We have to keep our energies to ourselves, not let them be taken away by someone! Least of all when we're obviously fighting our sons."

Both's eyes widened as each clutched his own left arm.

"Good ole Krillin and the Destructo Disk."

Goku grinned through the pain.

"Good. They're willing to hurt us."

Vegeta said in a cold, calculated manner.

"Let's hope it'll end before too long."

"Indeed…"

Then pain covered them, and they knew the cavalry arrived.

"They fused… do you think they have a chance?"

"This is so like you, Kakarotto, to be hopeful when there is little hope. But… maybe…"

After a moment's silence, Vegeta took off in a random direction.

"Vegeta! Where are you going?!"

"Well, I'm tired of just floating around! That bastard will pay once I find him!"

Goku followed. There was no point in staying behind.

"Will this place ever end?!"

They flew at top speed, when they felt their powers greatly decreasing.

"What's going on?!"

Vegeta's eyes widened in horror.

"Can't you see it, Kakarotto?! Close your eyes and look!"

Finding no sense in the sentence, Goku also didn't see the point of not following it. He closed his eyes… only to see something else. Krillin-scared. Gohan- enraged. Bulma and chichi- the first hysteric, the other- unconscious (again). And at his feet… Gotenks. Not moving. Hardly even breathing. Bleeding. Dead.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

Another punch to his jaw, this time from the other side.

"Snap out of it!"

Goku clenched his fists angrily.

"We hurt him… them, him…"

"All the more reason to keep going! Wherever we're going! I can't just float around here doing nothing!"

"…you're right."

"Let's go then."

"What a shame. I thought I'd get more of a challenge. What a shame."

Gohan gritted his teeth and was quite close to explosion. Krillin was in disbelief.

"You bastard!"

Chichi ran towards Gotenks, despite the danger several feet above her.

"Gotenks, Gotenks! Talk to me! Wake up, come on!"

Vegeto smirked.

"Foolish woman. What makes you think I won't hurt you?"

There was fire in Chichi's eyes. She hugged Gotenks and Bulma couldn't help but feel somewhat jealous about the part of the young fusion that was _her_ son.

"Vegeto, please stop it. Why're you doing this?!"

Bulma pleaded.

~Because I told him so!~

The voice came from nowhere.

~Vegeto, your mission is finished for now. Come back.~

"But master, I…"

~NOW!~

"…'m having so much fun…"

Smirking at Chichi, Vegeto began to fly off.

"You're in luck. Take care of the boys. We'll meet again."

He took off, leaving quite a mess behind him. Krillin scratched the back of his head.

"Anyone has Zenso Beans?"

"How are they?"

Krillin asked when Gohan walked into the kitchen.

"They're doing ok. The best they could. Hate to think what would've happened had they not been fused."

The Son boy poured himself some coffee and drank it, eyes closed in thought. Krillin sighed.

"Good thing you had those Zenso Beans. Where did you get them?"

"Yajirobee brought 'em while a while back on a visit."

"Good thing he did."

"Yeah…"

"What're we going to do, Gohan? No one's strong enough to beat Vegeto…"

"I guess so…"

"What're you thinking about?"

The Demi Saiyan sighed heavily.

"I donno. I'm worried."

"Yeah… hey, maybe Kame Senin can ask his sister for help, see what's going on with that crystal ball of hers."

"That might work… the question is whether or not we have time for it."

"Can't hurt trying."

Krillin went to get the phone and was almost stomped over by Bulma.

"Bulma, are you ok?"

"No."

She took herself a big cup of coffee and sat down.

"Are you sure that's good for the baby?"

"Gohan, my husband is trapped inside an evil fusion and my son is trapped inside a wounded one. And we're running out of Zenso Beans."

"I see."

"Gohan, what're we going to do?!"

The bluette asked, her desperation coming out.

"With I knew, Bulma. Wish I knew…"

"Vegeta, I'm hungry."

"Too bad, we have nothing to eat."

Goku was surprised by the lack of annoyance in the other Saiyan's voice.

"Yes, Kakarotto, I get hungry too. Happy?"

"… not really. I'm still hungry."

"…%@%@%$@!^&*$#^#&%$&…"

"Come again?"

"Oh, shut up!"

"Chichi!"

"Oh, Kame Senin! What are you doing here?!"

The worried mother asked from her son's bedside as the old man entered the room.

"18 got worried about Krillin. I also brought some Zenso Beans."

"Thank you."

He sat next to her and watched Gotenks sleep.

"Shouldn't have they been defused by now?"

The woman nodded.

"Yes, but… They haven't yet."

"At least power down from Super Saiyan 3?"

"I'm worried about that. If he won't power down, he might use too much energy. And if he won't wake up…"

Master Roshi placed a hand on her shoulder.

"He will. Gotenks is a strong fellow. I guarantee, you'll get your son back."

"But when, Kame Senin? When?!"

"Wake up."

"Um… Five more minutes, mom…"

"Goten, wake up! Come on!"

With a slap to his face, Goten sat up and held his sore cheek.

"Ouch! That hurt…"

Trunks frowned.

"Well, sorry, but now is no time to sleep!"

The youngest Son boy looked around him. White-pink clouds as far as the eye can see.

"Where are we?"

"I donno. Think, what was the last thing we did before waking up here?"

They looked at each other grimly.

"Vegeto."

"Is this what it's like to be… dead?"

"No way, Trunks! Our dads would never do that!"

Gohan said firmly. Trunks seemed doubtful.

"Our dads never would've attacked us, either."

~True, true! Heh heh heh!!!~

"What, who was that?!"

Both boys stood back to back in fighting stances.

"What was that?"

"Is… Is this… hell?!"

Goten asked, thinking of the worst.

"Trunks, your dad was in hell, was it like this?!"

"I… I don't know… he doesn't exactly talk about it, you know!"

Goten felt the bitterness in Trunks's voice. It kinda scared him.

"Sorry… it can't be hell. We didn't do anything to deserve it… right? I mean, this CAN'T be hell!"

~Might as well be! Heh heh heh!~

Gotenks's face twisted with a sort of pain which made Chichi panic some more.

"Hold it."

The old master approached the boy carefully and tried to check for a pulse. He paled.

"What is it?"

Chichi held has hands as though in a prayer.

"His pulse is weak... unstable… did you give him a Zenso Bean?"

"Yes… Kame Senin, what's happening to him?!"

Cold sweat began covering the child's body.

"Whatever it is… it can't be good."

"Who's there?! What do you want?!"

Trunks called out into the emptiness. His question echoed.

~Believe it or not, I want to help.~

Both boys looked around carefully, yet no one was in sight.

"Why would you want to help us?"

~I have my own reasons.~

Goten clenched his fists.

"How? How can you help us?"

~I can give you more power. You could beat him. Save your dads. What do you say?~

"What do we say, Trunks?"

Goten wanted it to be real. But Trunks lacked the Son family's naivety.

"I don't like it. There's nothing like a free lunch."

~But this is exactly that.~

"Oh, yeah?! Then why're you hiding?!"

The Son boy frowned.

'Why doesn't he want help? We need help to free out dads, but… Trunks is right. No free lunches.'

A cloud above covered the only visible source of light, casting almost complete darkness. Trunks and Goten stood back to back again. The contact gave them reassurance.

~Boy, I created this world. I can destroy you with it.~

"Then why haven't you?!"

~I feel for your troubles, boys. I'd like to help. Do you accept my offer?~

They were silent as each contemplated their next move.

"What should we do, Trunks? What should we do?"

"… I don't trust this guy one bit. If he's so powerful, why not just save our dads?! I don't buy it!"

Goten went silent. Trunks had a good point, but he REALLY wanted to help Goku!

~I heard you. Now boy… Goten… what is YOUR answer?~

Even in the dark, Goten felt Trunks was looking at him.

"Trunks?"

"He asked you."

Goten stared on to the darkness. Then he closed his eyes. Strange, he thought. It actually seemed brighter. Then he opened his eyes, filled with determination.

"No free lunches. Either you tell us what you want from us, or let us be on our way!"

The 'sun' reappeared, sending waves of chills down the Demi-Saiyans' spines.

~Very well… But you will need my help- and want it. And when that'll happen…~

~I'll be waiting.~

"Oh!"

Gotenks's face showed great pain, and then, in a flash of light, Trunks and Goten were there, sound asleep. Chichi fainted from relief.

"Thanks Dende."

Kame Senin said, catching her.

"But we still have too many worries on our hands."

~Do, the little brats allowed themselves to turn me down. Well, next time, I shall have the last laugh! Heh heh heh, heh heh. Ah ha ha ha ha ha!~

A/N: there. Long chappie o.o R&R!


	7. 7

I don't own Dragon Ball Z.

**The Quest for the Divine Dragon**

****

****

Dende watched from the lookout, worried.

"What are you thinking about, Dende?"

The little Namek sighed.

"I can't find it, Mr. Popo. I know there's something there, I just can't find it. I… I'm worried, to say the least."

"I'm sure Son Goku is strong enough to protect the Earth."

"But…"

The new Kami stared into the horizon.

"I can't feel Son Goku either."

Mr. Popo was actually taken aback.

"Then… we're in trouble."

"I know, Mr. Popo. I know."

"Look! A source of light!"

Goku joyfully announced. Vegeta was skeptic.

"I don't like this."

Like son, like father.

"Well, I'm going in!"

Goku flew past Vegeta, causing the other Saiyan great annoyance.

"KAKAROTTO!"

The two flew quickly towards the source of light up ahead.

"Kakarotto, you're being foolish!"

But before he could finish his sentence, the two were no longer in the darkness.

"Wha… where are we?!"

Goku's face lit up.

"KING KAI! It's King Kai's planet! Hey, King Kai!"

The king looked up from polishing his new car. It had a halo as well. And a huge halo surrounded the planet, like Saturn's rings.

"Oh, Goku! What are you doing here?"

The two Saiyans landed. Bubbles jumped to King Kai's side.

"We were hoping you'd tell us."

"We? Oh. Hello."

Vegeta nodded his head in acknowledgement of the king.

"You're not dead again, are you?"

"I certainly hope not. Say, you got something to eat?! We're starved!"

Bubbles disappeared into the kitchen. Kai looked worried.

"Then if you're not dead, why are you here?"

"Please, allow me to explain."

Vegeta said.

"I'm afraid that even when Kakarotto's stomach is full, he doesn't make much sense."

King Kai nodded.

"Very well. Have a seat then."

"Goten? Goten, sweetie?"

"Five more minute…"

"Fine. Miss breakfast, see if I care."

The boy sat up and tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

"Mommy?"

Chichi hugged her son warmly.

"Morning."

He blinked a few times until he got his bearings.

"Where's Trunks?"

Goten asked, noticing the empty bed.

"He's already up. Come on, I made you a lot of pancakes!"

"YUMMY!"

She guided her son to by the hand downstairs. Goten found his best friend happily chewing on the meal.

"Hey, save some for me!"

He dashed towards the table, and a fight began for each pancake. It seemed almost normal.

"I better make some more!"

Chichi said, practically beaming with joy. Bulma smiled at the children from her seat next to the table.

"I'm glad to see you two are better. When you didn't wake up… let alone defuse after 30 minutes…"

Both kids choked and hit their chests to get the food pieces out.

"What's wrong? Are you ok?"

Gohan and Krillin came in, somewhat tired looking.

"Hey hey, you guys are up!"

"You really had us worried, bro."

The older Saiyan sat next to his brother and watched the two boys.

"What happened? We thought something went wrong with your fusion."

Trunks and Goten exchanged looks.

"Didn't we defuse?"

"Nope."

Chichi hugged Goten's shoulders.

"Did something happen while you were out cold?"

"Er… sort of."

"Is that a yes or a no?"

Trunks took a deep breath.

"It goes a little something like this."

"I see."

King Kai said thoughtfully as Bubbles took away some of the dirty dishes. Goku was still eating away. Vegeta was too, even though far more politely.

"So you see, we're not really dead."

"But then how come you're here? And if what you say is true, then where are your bodies?"

"No idea."

Goku finally considered himself rather full and let Bubbles clear the rest of the dishes.

"How're we going to go back?"

"I must think of it. In the meanwhile, I suggest you train."

Kai began walking away, then stopped.

"Oh, and Vegeta? Don't ruin my planet. Once is too much."

Goku chuckled nervously. 

"Well, he does have a point."

The cheerful Saiyan took a fighting position. To his surprise, Vegeta refused to spar.

"I'm going to try and contact the world of the living, since it seems we're stuck here. I suggest you do the same."

"I suppose…"

Then it hit Goku.

'Vegeta's really worried about Bulma and Trunks! Oh, how sweet!'

"…And then we woke up."

The adults in the room were each deep in thought. Bulma hugged her son.

"But… what could it want from them? Why?"

"Whatever the reason may be, I'm glad you guys turned him down. Whatever it is, if can't be good."

"But maybe it'd have helped us get dad back…"

"Cut it out, Goten!"

Trunks snapped at him.

"Our dads wouldn't have wanted us to do it!"

Gohan was rather impressed of the lavender haired boy.

'Well, he is his father's son…'

"We need help. I'm going to see Dende. Maybe he could help us."

"He had better!"

Chichi said in reply to her oldest son's declaration.

"I better get going then."

"Let us come too, Gohan!"

Goten said with a pleading look.

"Yeah! We could help you!"

'Man, the last time something like this happened, my dad knocked me out and went to kill himself on Buu… stop thinking like that, Trunks!'

"No."

Gohan's voice came, stopping Trunks from physically slapping himself.

"If Vegeto, or whoever's behind this comes back, who will be here to protect our families?"

"Please, Gohan! We're not completely defenseless!"

Chichi said, waving her frying pan.

"Besides, if you're so worried, we can come too!"

"But mom!"

"No buts, young man! We're all going!"

"I think I have a capsule for that in my purse…"

Bulma was about to get up when Trunks gently pushed her back down.

"You sit. I'll get it for you."

He ran out of the room and Bulma smiled in a motherly way.

"That kid'll drive me nuts eventually."

Trunks ran back in with Bulma's capsule bow.

"Are you sure it's big enough, mom? I mean, capsule 52.6 is pretty big, but…"

Once he realized everyone were looking at him, Trunks blushed and stared at the floor.

"I… studied a bit."

No one dared embarrass the boy farther.

"Ok, so we're all going?"

"Yeah!"

Gohan took the capsule Bulma offered him and clenched his fist around it.

"Let's go then!"

~Ohhh, those annoying brats! I'll get them, sooner of later they'll come for their dads! Muahahahahahahaha!~

A/N: o.O second chapter in a row that ended with a maniacal laughter. Oi vei.


	8. 8

I don't own Dragon Ball Z.

**The Quest for the Divine Dragon**

****

"Vegeta!"

The prince opened his eyes, annoyed.

"What now, Kakarotto?"

Goku sat down in front of Vegeta and crossed his legs, similar to Vegeta's pose. Bubbles watched the two, already getting dinner ready.

"What're you doing?"

"Trying to communicate my family. Now go away, you're distracting me."

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Communicate."

Vegeta sat in annoyed silence for a moment, then opened his eyes again.

"Think of the one you want to talk to and concentrate."

"You mean like teleporting?"

Vegeta's eyes widened. Goku shook his head sadly.

"Tried it. Didn't work."

"Then I suppose… Don't blame me if you won't succeed."

The shorter Saiyan closed his eyes and got a distant air to him.

"Do you really think it'll work through this distance?"

"Try it."

Goku shook his head and breathed deeply. Who did he want to contact? Gohan. Gohan would be best.

'Gohan? Gohaaaaaaaaaaan… GOHAN!'

"Huh?"

Gohan looked around the capsule-made ship. The Ox King was with Chichi at the back. Goten and Trunks before them, both trying to get some shut eye. He sat next to Krillin, who was looking outside the window. Bulma was busy flying the craft, Kame Senin bugging her a bit.

"What's wrong, Gohan?

"Nothing, Krillin. I just thought I heard someone call me."

"You're probably over worried. Relax just a bit, Gohan. We'd hate it if you lost it on us."

The Mystic Saiyan took a deep breath and looked backwards. To his surprise, Trunks had the same expression he had mere seconds ago.

"Trunks?"

"Wha, huh?"

"You ok?"

The boy's attention was drawn away momentarily, before he nodded and stared out the window. Shrugging, Gohan tried again to relax.

'Gohan…'

And then it disappeared.

'There. I'm just… over stressed. Although, who can blame me?!'

'Goten? Goten, you there?'

The younger boy looked up and tugged his friend's shirt to get his attention. Trunks's blue eyes seemed clouded.

"What is it, Goten?"

"Did you call me?"

"No, I…"

At first Trunks raised an eyebrow, then smiled.

"It's ok. Just… concentrate, ok? Trust me on this one."

Returning to stare out the window, Trunks left Goten with little option but try and give it a try. Closing his eyes and steadying his breathing, Goten could swear the call was getting stronger. And then he opened his eyes, sure it wasn't working. What he found was his father, looking more tired than Goten thought he ever saw him.

"DAD!"

"Goten! Thank Kami, I was beginning to think it wasn't working!"

Father and son hugged warmly.

"Dad, where are we? What's going on?"

Goku's smile disappeared. It really bugged Goten. It wasn't like his father.

"Goten, listen to me. Vegeta and I… we're on King Kai's planet now."

"What?! But dad, it can't be true, we fought Vegeto yesterday!"

The mentioning that Goku was involved in an act which caused his sons and friends pain hurt him greatly.

"Goten, listen to me. We don't know what's going on, I can just say this to you- we're not in control. Otherwise we'd have been inside Vegeto, not all over the place! You have to fight him, Goten. You have to!"

"But, won't we hurt you and Vegeta?!"

Goku shook his head.

"Goten, you must! Vegeta and I will take it, and more importantly we understand!"

Goten felt like crying. He knew fighting Vegeto was necessary, but now his own father downright ordered him to do so!

"Dad…"

"Goten, remember Trunks has to do the exact same thing."

The boy was hit by realization.

'That's how Trunks knew, he was talking to Vegeta!'

"We… we'll do our best, dad. But Vegeto's too strong! And… and we're not going to get that help that was offered…"

"What help?"

Feeling that their time together was ending, Goten explained briefly.

"I see… you did good."

Goku ruffled Goten's hair while smiling.

"But… we might not be able to beat him otherwise!"

The father placed his hands on his son's shoulders supportively.

"I don't want to hear that. You can beat him, I know you can. Just fight with everything you've got."

"But we tried…"

"Everything, Goten. Everything."

-Goten? Goten, are you all right?-

Gohan's voice rang through the space.

"I need to go, dad."

"Take care, son. I love you."

"I love you…"

"Huh?"

"Well, I love you too, Goten, but are you ok?"

The boy jumped momentarily before relaxing.

"Yeah, Gohan, I'm fine."

He looked over at Trunks. The other boy still seemed spaced out, but before long he, too, returned to his senses. Trunks looked at Goten, dead serious. Goten nodded. Gohan blinked.

"Did I miss anything?"

The boy chuckled, and went back to their own thoughts. They should be getting there soon enough.

"I love you…"

Goku opened his eyes to find himself staring face to face at Bubbles. The chimp oh-ah'd happily and tried to hug him. Needless to say, Goku put up a fight.

"Gah! Not you, Bubbles!"

While he wrestled Bubbles, and was losing, Vegeta came to, quickly wiping a tear that threatened to fall. By the time Goku managed to pry himself of off Bubbles's grip, the Saiyan Prince regained his composure.

"Well, did it work?"

Goku dusted himself off and grinned.

"Sure did! Thanks, Vegeta! Say, did you talk to Trunks?"

"Yes… we have good sons, Kakarotto."

"The best!"

There was a slight pause.

"You know, I'm getting used to this new touchy-Vegeta."

"Don't be. I won't last long."

"I GOT IT!"

King Kai approached the two, smiling.

"I got it!"

"Got what, King Kai?"

"Well, for starters, why you ended up here. When your bodies were fused, by whatever means, your spirits were cursed and sent here."

"So we won't be able to get back to our bodies?!"

Vegeta roared.

"I know I shouldn't have gotten out of bed today."

"Well, that's the bad news. The good news are that I think I know how to help your sons and friends."

Hope?

"Wait, King Kai, before that, there's something I have to ask."

"Ask away."

Goku quickly told the tale of the help offered to Goten and Trunks. Vegeta nodded.

"Trunks told me that too… though from his point of view."

King Kai's antennas shook lightly.

"Well, this is unnerving. I agree, it's good they said no. Especially now that I have another way out!"

"Then let's hear it! I don't want anything to happen to my son or wife while I'm up here, Kami knows why!"

"I don't know, Mr. Popo, I don't know what to do."

Mr. Popo looked at the floor. True, Dende was now Kami, but he was still young. Dende tensed as he concentrated on one spot ahead.

"They're almost here! It's them!"

Mr. Popo almost cried out in joy, when a figure flew towards the capsule ship, and fired a Ki blast at it. Dende wanted to pray, but he had no one to pray to. He was Kami. And he was helpless.

A/N: nope, no insane laughter here! ^_^


	9. 9

Me not be Akira Toriyama. Therefore me not own Dragon Ball Z.

**The Quest for the Divine Dragon**

****

****

"Calm down, Vegeta, please!"

King Kai said, afraid of what the Saiyan could do if he wouldn't take it easy. Vegeta tried to calm down. Goku could relate.

"Well then, don't keep us waiting! Spill it out already!"

Kai cleared his throat.

"Well, I've recently did some research that might help you. It's about other… wish-fulfilling powers. And I think I found a way to help you with it."

"Stop it with the dramatic pauses! Just tell us already!"

Kai cleared his throat again.

"Comedy? Not good. Drama, neither. Everyone's a critique. Ahem. Well, it's rather safe to assume your current situation is the result of a wish. Therefore, you won't be able to call the Eternal Dragon."

"Tell us something we don't know!"

"All right. There's another dragon. On Earth."

Both Saiyans exchanged looks.

"You don't mean…"

"There's another set of Dragon Balls?"

"No. This Dragon is trickier to get to."

"But there is away?"

King Kai considered it.

"There might be…"

His antennas stirred.

"If your children are able to make if."

"WHAT?!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!"

The ship was losing altitude fast. Bulma did all she could to keep control of the ship.

"Bulma, there! Head to Karin's, there!"

"Roger, Krillin!"

In the back, the Saiyans recognized the threat.

"VEGETO! How did he find us?!"

"Well, we didn't exactly hide our location, now did we?"

Gohan had a determined look. One which Chichi didn't like.

"Goten, Trunks, can you guys fuse?"

"Goes without saying."

"Good. Then do it."

The boys exchanged looks. They knew they were in for a beating.

"Bulma, can you get this thing to land?!"

"I think so."

"Then do so! Come one, Gotenks!"

The fused warrior took a moment to get a grip, and nodded.

"Take care, moms!"

The two jumped off of the ship to meet with the threat.

"So we meet again. For a scholar, boy, you sure are dumb."

Gohan and Gotenks weren't in talking moods.

"Let's just get this show on the road, shall we?"

"My pleasure, boy."

"Up, up, up up up up up up up!"

Barely making it, Bulma managed to crash land on Karin's balcony. The white cat came rushing towards them.

"What happened?! Are you all right?!"

The door opened after much strength was used on it by the Ox King, and then Krillin and Chichi helped Bulma outside. She was gripping her lower stomach and seemed to be in extreme pain.

"Bring her over here!"

Kame Senin looked up at the sky with worry. There was something odd about the fight. Vegeto seemed weaker somewhat, and Gotenks was performing much better than the last time.

'Hm, I wonder…'

Bulma's cry of pain rang through the air all the way to the fighters. Vegeto didn't seem affected by the pain of the woman who should've meant a lot to at least a part of him. Gotenks, however, was enraged, and Trunks's voice sounded somewhat more dominant over Goten's.

"You lowlife, miserable creep! Attacking defenseless people! That's your wife down there!"

Gohan was amazed how one being such as Gotenks could still care towards other people the way his components did.

"You must've mistaken me for someone who cares."

The little boy charged forward. Gohan gave him the best cover fire he could. Vegeto actually seemed to be getting hit.

Dende and Mr. Popo watched from above.

"This doesn't look good."

Vegeto was actually losing.

"Say goodnight, Gracey! Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack!"

The older fusion recoiled as the ghosts hit him repeatedly.

"You think this is the end. Well, boy, we shall meet again!"

Aiming a last blast at Karin's house, Vegeto disappeared, believing to have had the last laugh. He was right. 

Gohan and Gotenks rushed towards the tower. The capsule ship was ruined. How id didn't explode, they didn't know, but were grateful nonetheless. A bit farther up, Dende sighed in relief that his act was successful.

"Mom! Mom, where are you?!"

They two ran inside and refused Karin's Zenso Beans. Bulma was lying on the bed, visibly in pain. Gotenks ran to her.

"Mom! Mom, speak to me!"

"Go, Gotenks… AAH!"

"Get him out of here!"

It took quite a lot, dragging a SSJ3 away from his pained mother, but eventually they managed.

"Gotenks, calm down…"

"Easy for you to say!"

The boy ran out of the hole in the wall, and flew upwards. Gohan and Krillin followed. Dende welcomed the three.

"Dende! I want answers!"

The little Namek tried to keep his cool.

"Gotenks, please…"

"We'd like to hear some ourselves."

Gohan added.

"I wish I could give you. But I can't."

Gotenks looked ready to rip the Kami's head off.

"NOT what I wanted to hear!"

"What do you mean, 'if our children could make it'?! ANSWER ME!"

Vegeta was quite understandably pissed off.

"Please, Vegeta, let King Kai speak."

Goku said, coming between the two.

"Thank you, Goku. It appears that there's another dragon called the Divine Dragon." (A/N: the fic's name finally makes sense! X_X)

"The Divine Dragon?"

"Yes. It is very rare to see him. His existence itself is a rumour. And her carefully chooses who he meets. If we have any luck, he'll agree to meet your sons, considering they're pure at heart."

"Of course they are, why wouldn't they be?!"

"Their thirst for revenge?"

Vegeta said bitterly.

"Don't be ridiculous! Goten won't go that far as be consumed by hate."

The Prince looked away. That sounded exactly like something that might happen to Trunks.

"How can they find him? Where can they even look? What t oask of him?"

"Well, I…"

The King stopped and twitched his antennas.

"Oh dear…"

"What? What is it?"

"I sense… oh dear. You'll have to excuse me for a moment. I suggest you two train."

King Kai walked off and the two Saiyans were left clueless.

"What do you mean?!"

"Just what I said. I sense great evil, but I can't place it."

Dende said grimly.

"But it's out there. That much I can say."

"I can place it."

Looking up, everyone cheered somewhat.

"PICCOLO!"

The Super Namek flew down to their platform and as if on cue, Gotenks defused. Both children grinned at their sometime sensei.

"Vegeto's the pawn here. His master is hiding."

"And I suppose you know where he is?"

Piccolo shook his head.

"That doesn't matter. As it is, we don't stand a chance against him. Vegeto's the least of our problems."

Piccolo looked around.

"You came in a ship, where are the others?"

Trunks wend noticeably pale and sprinted to the edge of the platform.

"Mom!"

He flew to Karin's and hurried to the back room. Piccolo raised an eyebrow.

"What happened?"

"Vegeto attacked us. Bulma got hurt."

"I see…"

"Goten, go see if you can help Trunks and get some Zenso Beans, ok?"

Gohan suggested.

"Sure thing."

He followed his friend downwards. Dende sighed.

"I'm worried about those two. I can't quite place what's wrong, but they feel different."

"I agree. They shouldn't have been able to defeat Vegeto, even in his somewhat weakened form… or maybe he was just holding back. A lot."

Gohan raised an eyebrow at his former sensei's words.

"Weakened?"

"Yes. It seems Vegeto lost some of his power."

"You think maybe Son Goku and Vegeta are coming back?"

Mr. Popo asked hopefully.

"Probably."

'Hopefully.'

"I can't stand it much longer! It's killing me!"

Vegeta yelled out in frustration. King Kai came back.

"Good news, guys! You're going home!"

Both warriors were happy, even though sleptical.

"How?"

King Kai stopped next to them, excited as well.

"Well, it goes like this. You're not dead, so you can't stay here permanently. And it's obvious that you're needed back on Earth. But…"

Vegeta scowled. 

"I saw this coming."

"You won't be in your physical bodies."

"What?"

"Why not?"

King Kai had to back away before either man grabbed him.

"Well, since your bodies are still there, you won't be able to get a physical expression. You'll be dependent on your friends and family."

"How?"

"Well… You'll have to sort of… posses them."

Goku's eyes were as wise as plates. Vegeta shook his head.

"Good news. Phe…"

"Well, they'll be the only ones you could interact with. At first you'll interact with one person each, until your bond with your world is recreated. Then you'll be able to communicate with others."

"And fight?"

Kai had to think.

"Hm… maybe. Once your link is strong enough."

"And how do we get our bodies back?"

"That… I don't know."

Goku's spirit was still high up.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?! Let's do it!"

"You'll need to try and communicate with your sons like you did before, only use these."

He handed each of them an amulet. They were small silver dragons which were mirror images of each other.

"Think of those as your link. As long as those are in the hands of a family member, you'll be ok. Now, good luck."

Goku stopped to stare at the amulet, while Vegeta pocketed his with care.

"Thank you, King Kai. Ok, let's go!"

"What happened to her?"

"I think she hit her stomach or something, or too much stress! That's bad for the baby!"

Chichi said grimly. Everyone knew it was probably that.

"How's my mom?"

Everyone went quiet. Karin approached the boy.

"I'm not going to lie to you. She's not that well."

"Can I see her?"

"If not you, then who?"

Trunks walked past them. Chichi's maternal instincts kicked in and she ruffled the boy's hair, offering a warm smile. He smiled back lightly before disappearing in the back room.

"I can't believe Vegeto attacked us…"

"He's not in control, Chichi!"

"His own wives! His own children!"

Trunks listened before blocking her out and sitting next to his mother. Vegeta's spirit appeared behind him. The prince was about to approach his son, when he saw Bulma. He froze.

"Hey, mom. How're you feeling?"

Trunks knew it was childish to as. She needed her rest.

"What can we do? Kami, how can we defeat him? And… he's probably not that main bad guy… How can we fight?! I mean…"

His fists clenched. Trunks's lavender locks covered his eyes, hiding the tears from Vegeta.

"How could he do it, mom? Even under Babidi's control, Dad wouldn't hurt us. I mean, sure, he knocked me out and all, but he wanted to protect me! This… he wants to kill us! And he almost managed it, too! I… I don't know what to do…"

Vegeta watched helplessly. He tried to hold his son's shoulders, only to have his hands pass through Trunks's body. Trunks spun around, yet it was obvious he didn't see Vegeta.

"Weird. I could've sworn… "

The amulet in Vegeta's pocket glowed. By the look on Trunks's face, he _could_ see _that_.

"Woah!"

The prince extracted the amulet and offered it to his son. The boy blinked.

"I didn't hurt you, Trunks. And I'd never dream about hurting you or your mother, let alone kill you. I… I'm proud of you, Trunks."

Trunks seemed more confident somehow. Vegeta understood that even if Trunks wasn't physically hearing him, he still understood what he said.

"Go get that bastard."

Vegeta placed the amulet in Trunks's hands. It glowed brightly. Trunks put it around his neck, and seemed to be far more secure. He as though looked into Vegeta's eyes. Looking back at his mother one last time, the boy left the room. Vegeta looked around until his eyes met Bulma's.

"Woman…"

"I knew… it wasn't you… in there…"

She fell back asleep, smiling. Vegeta sat down next to her and knowing her was alone, tried to hold her hand. To his relief, there was contact.

"Bulma…"

Gohan and Piccolo's attention was distracted as they felt two power signatures more than there should've been.

"Well, miracles do happen."

They flew down to Karin's and found Goten in midair, staring at something in his hand. Gohan stared at a spot near his brother, seeing-not-seeing something there. Piccolo approached Goten. The young boy hid whatever it was he was holding.

"Mr. Piccolo!"

"What've you got there?"

"No, nothing!"

The Namek frowned. Gohan came to his brother's aid.

"Piccolo, let's go to the other. Whatever Goten's got, I doubt it's important enough to bring my father back."

~Yes, yes. Heh heh heh!~

Vegeto watched as his master continued his evil plans, extremely bored, when he felt his components' spirits return to the world.

"They're trying to get back."

The figure in the shadows laughed some more.

~Fear not. They don't have a strong enough link to our world. And by the time such a thing would've been possible, their links will have either joined us, or died! MUAHAHAHAHA!~

The fusion crossed his arms.

"How soon before I get at them again? I can't wait to pay that brat back. I'll show him what a real fusion's like!"

The figure's eyes glowed.

_~Yes, wish to fight…soon I won't need you, and the strongest warrior in the world will not only be under my command, but he'll shut up some, too!~_

A/N: yes. I'm finishing here. Wait for next chapter. Or don't. see if I care. Although I prefer you do. Please review. Please? :D


	10. Night fall what do you know, a chapter t...

I don't own Dragon Ball Z.

A/N: yeah, so I don't have chapter names. Deal with it :P

**The Quest for the Divine Dragon**

Night fell on the world. Chichi looked after Bulma most of the time, while being urged by the Ox King to rest herself. 18 joined the team, sick of waiting for Krillin. They talked about the mysterious enemy's whereabouts and possible strategies to deal with Vegeto. Trunks and Goten were hardly seen.

"It's no use, he's just too strong for us."

Krillin said desperately.

"Maybe we should call Mr. Buu on this one…"

"We want to save them, 18, not turn them into chocolate!"

Gohan said angrily. 18 had good ideas, but her cold calculations were beginning to wear down everyone's nerves. 

"Honey, those are our friends there…"

"I'm hungry…"

Krillin looked around him, blinking.

"What's wrong, Krillin?"

"I could've sworn I heard… Goku…"

Everyone blinked.

"Ok, that's it, we're all over tired."

Gohan declared.

"We'll all know if Vegeto comes a' calling, so let's just go to bed, ok? We'll continue first thing on the morning."

Passing through the room where Goten and Trunks were, Gohan peeked in. Goku smiled at the kids, then at Gohan, before disappearing. Gohan couldn't see his father even though Goku was still there. Goten wore the amulet around his neck, as did Trunks. Bulma and Vegeta had quite a conversation since Vegeta got there.

"How's it going, Kakarotto?"

Vegeta asked as he, too, came to watch over his son. Gohan has left a moment before.

"Well, I'm pretty sure almost all of them saw me at least once. Figured as many links as I could get. You?"

The prince sat on the end of Trunks's bed.

"I… have quite a strong link. One, but… it's a start. A good start."

Goku smiled knowingly.

"Bulma?"

"Shut up, Kakarotto."

Their sons' sleep didn't seem peaceful to the fathers.

"What do you think could they be dreaming about?"

"Who knows, Kakarotto… who knows…"

The two boys looked around them in awe. It was a heavenly place. A small stream went at the side of the cave, framing a small plateau. Crystals reflected the light off of them in all the colors of the rainbow. On the plateau sat a beast which was more magnificent than the whole place.

"Children of Saiyan and man… what is your wish?"

The dragon said calmly. The two exchanged looks. What did they want at the time?

"To save our dads!"

"To heal my mom!"

The Dragon looked them over, and his gaze lingered on their amulets.

"Your hearts wish well… you are not yet ready. When the time comes, I will be waiting. Deep in your souls."

In a brilliant flash of light, he spread his noble wings, and disappeared inside their lockets. Eyes glowing bright white, the boys left that dream world.

The little villain walked back and forth, mumbling.

~Not good, not good.~

He felt a great decrease of power. Power that was meant for him. It was sent away.

~If he leaves me, I'll be ruined! How could I control Vegeto?! …no, he won't leave me… he needs me… to get those brats… he can't leave me…~

Vegeto watched from the darkness, smirking.

'So, you're not as powerful as you'd like to think. Good. I'll break you. Slowly.'

"Couldn't sleep either, eh?"

Goten looked from the moon at his friend. Trunks sat next to him, legs hanging from the edge of the lookout.

"How's your mom?"

"Zenso Bean helped her, but the baby's still… well, I donno. Chichi just ruffled my hair, smiled, and sent me on my way. I'm guessing it can't be that bad, but not that good, either."

"Don't worry, she'll pull through. Krillin'll take care of her."

"I know."

Above them, unnoticed by the two, Piccolo was meditating. He slowly turned his attention to their conversation.

"Say, Trunks, Did you have a dream…"

"About a dragon?"

The Namek watched as the two extracted the dragon amulets.

'Those amulets… such great powers! Where did they get them?'

"You got on, too?"

Goten asked, eyes wide.

"Yeah, it just appeared in front of me."

"Same here."

They sat for a moment before Trunks asked silently:

"Think he might be able to help us?"

"Why should we trunks him? We turned that other guy down…"

Trunks clutched the amulet in his fist.

"I don't care anymore. That's not my father in there, and even if it was, he needs to pay for what he did to my mom!"

"I guess… but if we kill him, we'll kill our dads!"

"Better to just let 'em kill us, then?!"

The older boy spat out angrily.

"What are you turning on me, for?! I'm on your side!"

As the boys' anger flared, so did the energy Piccolo felt.

'I don't like this…'

"Yeah right, thanks for the vote of confidence, buddy!"

Neither boy was going to back down.

"What, I'm supposed to by happy to hurt my dad, is that it?!"

"Goten! Trunks!"

"WHAT?!"

Piccolo was amazed at how the boys' anger burned.

"Stop it! You two should be resting!"

Finally regaining their composure, the boys lowered their gazes.

"Sorry, Mr. Piccolo."

"Now, why don't you two go and get some rest? We're planning a big thing tomorrow."

"Be right there, Mr. Piccolo."

The Namek flew away and woke Krillin up.

"Wake up."

Krillin didn't budge. Piccolo grabbed his hair and pulled. Krillin woke up instantly.

"Why'd you do that for?!"

"I need you to look after Goten and Trunks."

The monk rubbed his head, confused.

"Huh? Why?"  
"I have a bad feeling something's going to happen."

"But… Piccolo, what could happen?"

The Namek frowned.

"I don't know. But I don't want to take any chances. Our chances are slim as they are. Anything happens to those two, they go down to none."

"I hear ya."

"Good."

"I don't like it."

Goku said thoughtfully.

"Something bad's in the air."

Vegeta humphed.

"What? You don't trust King Kai?"

"It's not that… there's a tension in the air… the fight's gonna be bigger than what we think. You must feel it too, Vegeta."

"I do… Excuse me, Kakarotto."

Goku blinked.

"Huh? Vegeta, where are you going to?"

There was a pause before Vegeta answered.

"My wife."

Goku nodded and sighed as he watched his own wife in her sleep.

'If only she'd be half as peaceful while awake! GEEZ!'

Krillin held a small bag of Zenso Beans and yawned as he walked to where Trunks and Goten were. The two were sitting on the edge again.

'I wonder what Piccolo was all up about… they seem to be doing ok…'

Trunks stood up and said something. Krillin got closer so he could head.

"…And I dare them to stop me."

Goten's answer:

"But Trunks, it's insane!"

"Oh, and I suppose you're gonna let him go on free?!"

Goten stood up as well.

"No. you're right, let's go look for him."

'Look for who? And at this time of the day! Er, night…'

Krillin thought.

"Ok. We should be back by dawn if we can't find him. Ok?"

"Deal."

"Let's go, then!"

Krillin began to panic. The two flew off, and he was torn. 

'What should I do? The others need me…'

"Krillin!"

Turning around, Krillin almost fell over.

"So, Son Goku! You're here!"

Goku grinned.

"Only in spirit, though, friend. Go, Krillin. Take care of the boys. Piccolo'll understand."

"All right. I'll do it."

Turning around right before he left, Krillin smiled.

"…It's good to see you again, Goku."

"Take care, Krillin."

Encouraged by his friend's reappearance, Krillin flew off into the night. Goku frowned. His link back to the physical world was obviously getting stronger, but he could feel something trying to interfere. And how comfortable, King Kai was, for some reason, out of reach.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!"

Chichi's scream rang through the lookout, causing everyone to rush over to where she was.

"What happened, Chichi?!"

"Kame Senin! Where are they?! Where are the children?!"

The old man was trapped as Chichi grabbed his shirt collar. Gohan managed to get her to let go.

"Great. As though the entire Vegeto issue wasn't bad enough…"

"Dende! He'd know!"

Chichi rushed through the halls until she found the little Namek, conversing with Piccolo and Mr. Popo.

"Dende! You know everything! Where are they?! Where's my baby?!"

Piccolo frowned.

'So, they went after all…'

"Chichi, please calm down."

"Answer me! I don't care if you are Kami, where's my baby!"

"Hey, where's Krillin? He's missing, too."

Gohan commented while looking around. Dende was grim.

"They're doing what they're supposed to be doing. It matters not, now. You have to go and buy them some time."

"Time, for what?"

"For getting the strength needed to beat Vegeto. And his creator."


	11. 11

I don't own Dragon Ball Z.

A/N: this story is mostly like a prequel for the main plot thingy o.O but I have to damn many ideas before that! x_X please understand me. And enjoy!

**The Quest for the Divine Dragon**

****

****

'How much longer are they going to fly?!'

Krillin tiredly thought after several hours of flight, in which they only stopped once for a pit stop. Finally, the boys stopped in mid air. Krillin looked below them. There was nothing there, just water.

'Odd.'

Holding their amulets, Trunks and Goten dived down. Krillin took a deep breath, and dived underneath as well. They dived for above ten minutes.

'I can't take it anymore! AIR!'

But to his amazement, Krillin was able to breath.

'Wow… hey, what's that up ahead?'

There was a cave there. But two mean looking squids glared at him while the boys disappeared in there.

"Oh uh…"

Tentacles covered him from all directions.

'NOT GOOD!'

"What?! Wha, how could they get such power, Dende?!"

Gohan asked, torn between being mad, worried, or downright jealous.

"The dragon can't make the wisher stronger… even if we could make a wish."

Gohan said thoughtfully.

"But how do you know a wish was granted, Gohan?"

"Come on, mom, any other way someone could posses Vegeto in any other way?"

"Let's think about it later. Dende's right. If Trunks and Goten are out there, we should stall. Come on, we better start going. We found where our fused friend it."

Piccolo announced. With doubts and regrets, the gang boarded one of Bulma's extra capsule ships. It'd save them precious Ki. Bulma, Chichi and the Ox King were left behind.

"I don't like it. I can't even find where Krillin is!"

18 complained while on the way. Gohan tried to calm her down.

"Well, let's just hope for the best. I'm sure he's ok, 18."

The tentacles played Krillin as a ping pong ball, then merely went to chose the poor once bald monk.

"I hope so, otherwise he'd be in a lot of trouble!"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Krillin blasted the squids away and swam as quickly as he could.

'I wonder if those amulets were what let Goten and Trunks through.'

"Woah!"

Then he saw the area he was in. An underwater cave, built from crystals in various shapes.

'Hey, I bet 18 and Marron would love those!'

He picked two shards of rainbow colored crystals and pocketed them before going on farther into the cave.

"Wow. This place is quite remarkable. Woah!"

Krillin's eyes widened at the sight in front of him. Trunks and Goten stood, amulets glowing, before a humongous, white dragon. The energy in the room overwhelmed him. It appeared as though the children and the dragon were already in the middle of a conversation. One which Krillin didn't like one bit.

"How much longer, Piccolo?"

Gohan asked, eager to let some of his pent up frustration loose.

"Not far. Land here."

Lame Senin landed the capsule in a clearing in the middle of a dense forest.

"Here. There should be a cave nearby…"

"Why wait?"

The their horror, they found Vegeto waiting for them. He seemed powered up. And he wasn't even SSJ.

"We don't want to fight you! We just want our fathers back!"

The fusion seemed to actually consider it.

"Nah. I happen to like my current position. And once I'm through with you, I could smash those little brats of mine."

"You're not getting them!"

"Funny. I don't really remember asking for your permission."

"So you see why we need your help?"

Goten asked somewhat pleadingly. The dragon eyed Krillin, yet returned to the children.

"I see. But when I came to you before, you turned me down."

Their eyes widened.

"That was you?!"

Exchanging glances, the two remembered their randezvous in the odd, pink place.

"Not quite. A messenger of mine… I'm afraid to say he failed in getting through to you. I give you a second chance. But…"

"I saw that coming."

Trunks whispered. Goten nodded.

"I cannot forgive your refusal of me the first time. There is a price."

Krillin panicked.

'They don't know what they're getting into!'

"Well…"

The dragon looked away for a moment, as though listening to something.

"You must know what even now, as we speak, your friends battle the one you call Vegeto."

"Oh, man!"

"They're gonna get so beat up!"

"AAH!"

Mercilessly, Vegeto swung 18 around by her hair, throwing her towards a cliff. Gohan and Piccolo sent Ki blasts at him, ones which were easily deflected. He then sent two of his own, severely hurting the two.

The sights ran through the crystals all around them as the two sons watched their fathers.

"No, dad, stop it! They're your friends! Your son!"

Goten banged against the nearest crystal, hoping to get Vegeto's attention.

"It is of no use, little one. They cannot hear nor see you."

"Why are you showing this to us?!"

Trunks asked angrily.

"To show you the importance of your decision. "

"Right now, all I see is that we're wasting time here!"

Krillin cringed as once again 18 showed up on the crystals. Goten pulled away from the crystals.

"Let's go, they need us!"

"What makes you think it will end up differently?"

"We got Piccolo now!"

As if on cue, the crystals showed Piccolo charge at Vegeto. And get his arse whipped.

"You need my help."

"Oh, yeah?! What can you do?!"

"The same thing I did the last time you fought against him."

"The reason he was weak… That was you?!"

The dragon nodded.

"Indeed. The anger you felt at your mother's injury, Trunks… it called out to me."

The two Demi Saiyans once again exchanged glances.

"Well, we could use your help…"

"They need us…"

"Please, mister Dragon, sir, we need your help!"

Goten said, a bit more determination in his voice this time.

"Please! Give us strength to save our friends!"

"And our families!"

The beast seemed skeptical.

"Is that what you truly want?"

The two cried out as their eyes glowed white and they gripped their heads.

"Trunks! Goten!"

Krillin shouted. The cave itself changed, blocking Krillin's path.

"Let go of them!"

"They can't hear you."

Goten watched as his brother was beaten ruthless by his father, his mother on the side, terrified. And he couldn't help them.

Trunks was locked in a vision where Bulma was in pain. Vegeto hovering above her, smirking. A baby's cry was heard… before Vegeto ended it all.

"Now, children. What do you want?"

Krillin held his breath.

'I have a bad feeling about this!'

"What we want?..."

"Power…"

Krillin's blood froze. The dragon almost smirked.

"We want power…"

"Enough power…"

Both children smirked.

"To crush Vegeto!"

'No, oh Dende, no!'

Krillin screamed.

"Hold out your amulets, children. Let me grant your wishes."

Doing as told, Goten and Trunks held out their amulets and the dragon roared. Light flashed from him, being reflected by the crystals. Krillin covered his eyes from the light. The last thing he felt before passing out was the hard, cold floor. And two power levels going through the roof.

"Remember. You owe me."

A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUN! So? Was it worth to wait so long to find out what the fic's name was about? :D


	12. final showdown! part 1

I don't own DBZ.

**The Quest for the Divine Dragon**

****

Chapter 12

Krillin regained consciousness. Looking around, he almost screamed.

"Good to see you're up."

"Don't worry, we'll take care of it."

The two figures flew off. Krillin fainted.

"KAME HAME HA!"

Using a more basic attack, Vegeto teased the warriors. Gohan and Piccolo scattered, almost too late. 18 charged at Vegeto from behind, catching him by surprise. But he threw his head backwards, slamming into her and she recoiled. Gohan kicked Vegeto from the side, Piccolo coming at the fusion from the front. 18 came and tried to get him in a headlock. 

Goku and Vegeta watched from a far.

"He's not weak enough! Damn it!"

Vegeta cursed. Goku called out-

"Yeah, that's it, Gohan! Hit him! Again! Come on, you can do it!"

But the fusion broke all their plans as he quite easily threw his enemies away.

"Fools! You can't defeat me!"

"Can't blame us for trying, can ya?!"

~But it's futile!~

Above the fight there was a small, rather repulsive creature.

~Hello, young 'uns! I'm Bibidi. Prepare to pay for the death of my son, and creation!~

He began laughing maniacally while the three fighters took a moment to breath and consult.

"Bibidi?"

"Babidi's father?"

The Namek and demi Saiyan exchanged looks.

~Now, you shall feel my wrath!~

Another insane laughter.

"Well, now we know where Babidi got that horrid laughter from."

~Vegeto! It is time!~

The fusion couldn't get less pleased with being ordered.

"Yes, master."

Both concentrated, and were engulfed in light.

"Quickly! We have to get them while they're distracted!"

18, Piccolo and Goten sent whatever they had left at Vegeto, but it didn't seem to scratch him.

"Damn! If he finishes what he started, I fear for our world."

Piccolo said almost matter-of-factly. 

Goku was so into the fight, he didn't notice the two figures landing close by. Vegeta did.

"Kakarotto… over there!"

Reluctantly turning from the fight, Goku saw the two figures. They seemed to be around Gohan's age, probably a year or two less. Their Gi's looked painfully familiar.

"Wha… what happened to them?!"

"Never mind that, can you feel their power levels?! Kakarotto…"

Goku grinned.

"Yeah, they might beat him!"

The two so-called-strangers commenced a somewhat bizarre dance, and the two Saiyans' hopes went up.

"Kami, please!"

"We're screwed."

Gohan stated the rather obvious fact, as the light faded to reveal a SSJ3 Vegeto. Electricity flew around him. Bibidi seemed excited.

~Now, finish them!~

"With pleasure."

Bring drained from the recent attack, the three were helpless. Vegeto took the time to extra torture Piccolo.

"You know, it's a shame Kami is no more… I'd have loved to know I was the one responsible for the Dragon Balls' disappearance. Oh well. I'll just have fun crushing you!"

Gohan attempted to get up and help his former sensei, but he was drained. 18 was down for the count.

"Damnit! Vegeto… dad… stop it!"

The Demi Saiyan shouted out in frustration.

"Make me, boy!"

"I will if I have to."

Putting his arms at his side, Gohan began calling his Ki, knowing that after that, he'd be out.

"Ka-me Ha-me…"

Vegeto's smirk never faltered.

"HA!"

Instead of one blast, the fusion was hit by two. He dropped Piccolo, and was thrown right above Gohan's head to hit several trees. Both still conscious warriors looked at the source of the other blast. Bibidi stared wide eyes.

~He betrayed me! He lied to me! He used me!~

Walking up, dressed in traditional fusion-dance clothes, he stood there, energy as strong as Vegeto's. If not more.

"Who are you?"

Gohan asked. He could think of one other fusion, but that was absurd. That one was about 10 years old. This seemed about the end of his teenage years.

"Come on, brother, don't you recognize me?"

Gohan froze. That COULDN'T be Gotenks!

"What happened to you two?!"

Then Goku noticed a rather unique item that was never there before. A dragon amulet. Two heads coming out of the same body, as though two necks fused together.

"What…"

"Take Piccolo and 18. Get out of here. I'll take care of ours dads."

"But…"

Gohan still tried to argue. Then he and Gotenks locked gazes, and the older brother noticed anger in the fusion's eyes. Deep anger.

"Ok. Take care."

"Same here."

When Vegeto came back, he wasn't a happy camper.

"Well. You sure hit puberty fast."

"You know another thing I'm gonna hit? EVERY LITTLE PIECE OF YOUR BODY!"

And then he, too, powered up to SSJ3.

"I feel as though we should be offended by the anger they show towards him…"

Goku said, frowning lightly.

"But... they'll do it."

He added, confidently.

"How can you be so sure, Kakarotto?"

"They have to. There's no other choice."

"We should get ready. We have strong enough of a link, now to wait until Gotenks wears him down enough for us to get our bodies back."

"Hai."

Bulma sighed as she looked at the horizon.

"I wanna know what's going on there…"

Dende seemed thoughtfull, then a bit worried.

"Dende, what do you see?"

Chichi asked.

"Gotenks…"

The two women smiled.

"They made it?!"

"In a way…"

The smiles faded.

"What do you mean 'in a way'?"

The new Kami didn't answer, just smiled weakly.

"It'll end soon."

"At least that."

Trading punches, Vegeto and the now teenaged Gotenks were rather equally matched.

"Well, I… I must admit… I didn't expect that out of you."

"Then how about this?!"

Surprising Vegeto with a kick to the gut, and an elbow to the back. Vegeto began falling and Gotenks flew to hit him from below, but the older fusion blocked his fall and hit Gotenks using an energy beam.

"HA!!! You think you can beat me?!"

But Gotenks came through the smoke, teeth gritted. Vegeto was caught of guard.

"Vegeta, do you think he's weak enough?"

A bored Goku asked. They knew they needed Vegeto weakened. But how weak?

"You may be a super Saiyan 3, but I'll beat you nonetheless!"

"Over my dead body!"

Gotenks shouted back angrily. Vegeto smirked.

"That's where I'm headed. BIG BANG ATTACK!"

Gotenks disappeared out of the beam's way and reappeared behind Vegeto. But Vegeto was too fast and caught the punch.

"Hello there."

Gotenks pretty much let Vegeto grab his hands, thus securing his position in relation to Vegeto…

"Super…"

Giving him more confidence in swinging his legs upwards. The right, more dominant leg hit the other fusions' jaw….

"Ghost…"

 The left pushing Vegeto away.

"Kamikaze…"

While still rather upside down, Gotenks finished the attack sequence.

"ATTACK!"

The ghost hit Vegeto rather roughly, pushing him away through the treetops again. Gotenks soon followed.

"Come back here, where are you going? We're not done yet!"

Vegeto stopped himself being thrown away and charged back towards Gotenks.

"That we aren't!"

18 came-to slowly, to see Krillin's worried face. She hugged him, almost choking him.

"Where were you, I was so worried about you!"

"Honey, sweetie, please! You're chocking me!"

18 let go and Goten and Piccolo turned back to where the fight was.

"They're still at it."

"I feel like we should be there… but they're throwing too much energy at each other."

Gohan glanced at the Namek.

"Piccolo, do you think this Gotenks has a chance?"

"They seem to be about the same energy level. I don't know."

His eyes narrowed.

"Bibidi's still there. Wait here."

"Wait, Piccolo!"

Bibidi laughed.

~Hah hah hah! You're so funny! This is exciting! You could never beat him!~

Gotenks paid the sorcerer little attention, if any at all. That made the small creature raged.

~Oh, I've waited so long to come back to life. Especially since Babidi died… Finally, that Dragon offered me life if I got him the brats… but he cheated me! I can't lose, I just can't!~

"So… it's you we have to thank for."

Bibidi glared at the Namek. Piccolo kept his Piccolo-ish attitude.

"I met you son. If he's anything like you, you're as good as dead."

~Oh, yeah?!~

Both fusions farther away gathered energy and hit each other at the same time, the result- a blast which sent Piccolo flying some distance away, and a really hurt Bibidi. To his surprise, two figures caught him.

~Wha… you two?! But how?!~

Vegeta smirked.

"Oh, you don't like it? We can send you back there."

The little wizard stopped.

~Why are you doing this?!~

Goku answered.

"You got us into this mess, you'll help getting us out of it."

~I can't, I didn't think we'd lose… and I can't imfuse you while at SSJ3!~

"Then we have to wait until Gotenks gets him…"

Vegeta said coldly.

"Bibidi, you bastard, do you know what happened to our sons?!"

Goku asked harshly.

~They got help. For a price.~

"I'm tired of this! FINAL FLASH!"

Vegeto attacked. Gotenks answered with one of his own, the energy collusion resulting in another blast. Both fusions stood there, panting.

"Isn't your half an hour over yet, brat?"

He smirked at Gotenks. The younger mirrored the older's expression.

"Maybe… if I only had half an hour.."

"Then we better heat it up then. Big Bang…"

Gotenks didn't lose time, spread his arms and concentrated. Goku raised an eyebrow.

"How does he know that?"

Vegeta smirked.

"He's a good kid."

"KAME HAME HA!"

"GALIC GUN!"

As the lights went on and off in the sky, the two spirit warriors had a somewhat idle chat.

"Brings back memories, doesn't it, Vegeta?"

"Sure does, Kakarotto. Sure does. Now he's getting weaker. Get ready."

Piccolo attacked Vegeto from a distance, if only to gain Vegeto's lack of attention from Gotenks. If worked. As the Big Bang Kamehameha faltered for a few precious seconds. 18 flew in with Krillin after having a Zensu Bean, and along with Piccolo, kept blasting the older fusion. The younger one, however, had other plans.

"Get back! He's _mine_!"

Rage fueling him, Gotenks poured almost everything he had. The two beams finally exploded and though the dust the other warriors could hardly see the fusions. Vegeto was thrown at the cliff, Gotenks soon after him.

"Don't you think something's wrong with this picture?"

Goten commented, having joined the others.

"Indeed. Gotenks is far too…"

"Bloodthirsty."

Once 18 stated it, it registered. She was right. Those were his fathers there. And Gotenks was going in for the kill.

~AAAAAH! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!! HE'S WINNING! NOT FAIR!~

"Oh, shut up!"

Vegeta grabbed the small wizard roughly. Bibidi smirked.

~My son got to you, once. I can fell it. I can do it again~

Goku tore his gaze from the fight.

"Vegeta, don't listen to him!"

Bibidi's smirk widened.

~I'm afraid, my dear boy, he has little choice _but_ to listen to me!~

A/N: o.o almost done!


	13. final showdown! part 2

I don't own DBZ.

A/N: *gasp!* what's this?! An update on THIS fic?! Dende-sama!

****

**The Quest for the Divine Dragon**

****

Chapter 13 – The final showdown! Part 2

For a tensed moment, neither of them said anything. Then Bibidi's smirk disappeared as Vegeta's formed.

"Get real, you little piece of trash. I won't be used again like that!"

~So go ahead then. Kill me.~

"And sentence myself to a bodiless life? Get real."

Goku returned his attention to the fight, only to see it's been stopped. Gohan stood there, protecting the now unconscious Vegeto with his body. But Vegeto was still in SSJ3. Meaning…

"Bibidi still can't defuse us."

Vegeta turned his attention to the fight as well.

"What's going on there?"

"I donno, Vegeta."

Then Goku turned to glare at Bibidi.

"Your doing?"

The little wizard laughed.

~I wish.~

"Grr, get out of the way, Gohan!"

Gohan stood there, not moving.

"Make me."

"What is he doing?"

Krillin asked worriedly. Piccolo's eyes narrowed.

"Do you prefer we'd let Gotenks kill him?!"

Flying to behind the fusion, the Namek began heating an attack; just in case.

"Gotenks, it's done. Over. You won. Calm down."

"I'll only calm down with his head on a platter."

'What's wrong with him?!'

Gohan thought, shocked.

"Gotenks, what's your problem?!"

"HIM! He's my problem!"

Another problem came to Gohan's mind.

'Why isn't he defusing?! He should've defused by now, at least go down from super 3!'

"Are you willing to kill your own fathers?!"

Gotenks sneered and smirked, both actions very much Vegeta like.

"That isn't any of my fathers. That man is a bastard!"

Vegeta grabbed Bibidi's throat.

"What's wrong with him?!"

The little wizard smirked.

~Looks like he has some father issues. Spanked him a little too much, Vegeta?~

"I'll show you spanking, you little piece of…"

"VEGETA!"

Goku grabbed Bibidi's arm and pulled him away from Vegeta.

"We need him alive!"

Then he had an idea. Goku flew off in Krillin's direction. What Krillin saw was Bibidi being dragged by the throat by someone. Correction- by Goku.

"Goku!"

18 was shocked to see him. Krillin almost went ballistic.

"Goku! You're here! But how, why, when…"

With a grin, Bibidi was thrown at 18.

"Take care of him, but don't hurt him! We need him alive."

"Gotcha."

Krillin looked at the little wizard. He felt such little energy emitting from him… how could such a weakling be responsible for refusing and controlling Vegeto?

"Come on, Kakarotto!"

The monk yelped when he heard Vegeta's voice.

"Right."

The two Saiyans flew towards the battle field. What they saw wasn't very encouraging. 

Gohan had Gotenks in a headlock, praying that the fusion wouldn't go flying through cliffs.

"Gotenks, you have to listen to me!"

Piccolo was next to Vegeto's still form. He seemed more than a bit beaten up.

"You really don't wanna do this!"

"Says… YOU!"

Elbowing his older part-brother in the ribs, Gotenks got free and kneed him. Gohan flew backwards a bit.

"My, the mighty Mystic falls before a weak fusion?"

Gohan wisely ignored the obvious attempt to make him angrier.

"Gotenks, why are you doing this? This isn't like you!"

The fusion laughed, but was hit from behind by Piccolo. Gohan didn't want to do it, but it was either hurt his brother and friend, or watch his father get killed.

"Vegeta, hurry!"

The two spirits attempted to return to their bodies, but each and every time they were pushed away.

"Damn him!"

They had to act fast.

"Gohan and Piccolo aren't doing that well!"

The three were locked in an energy beam fight. Gotenks was winning.

"Why isn't this working?!"

"He's fused!"

Goku said, snapping his fingers.

"We have to get in him at the same time!"

Vegeta saw reason in that, greatly to his surprise.

"Sometimes, Kakarotto, you amaze me."

"Thanks!"

"And then again…"

Both turned serious.

"On the count of three."

"Three."

Gohan fell next to the ground. Piccolo cursed.

"I'll ask one last time. Why?"

Gotenks thought for a moment.

"Because it's fun."

And Piccolo fell too.

"Now, where were… we…"

He was surprised to see Vegeto up again. The older fusion was glaring.

"How much will it take to make you drop dead?"

"Much more than what you have, I'll tell you that. You've been a bad boy, Gotenks. Time for a spanking."

Vegeto said, dropping to a fighting stance. From a far, Krillin and Bibidi watched.

"Can't you do something?!"

~Like I said, I can't defuse 'em while they're in super 3!~

"Kusso."

"You're whacked, 'dad'. Do you really think you can beat me?!"

'I don't need to beat you, just get you back to your senses.'

Vegeto thought grimly. Charging forward, Gotenks laughed coldly. Vegeto pulled his fist back, then sent it forward once Gotenks was close enough. The younger fusion threw his head backwards, easily dodging the blow.

"You missed."

"No I didn't."

Vegeto smirked when instead of punching his son's face, his hand grabbed the amulet.

"Hey, let go!"

"Make me."

Gotenks kicked him hard. Vegeto's energy was finally low enough that he went out of super mode. He was thrown back, the amulet in his hand.

"Bastard."

In one last try, Gotenks sent an energy beam at Vegeto, before glowing like mad. Vegeta watched as the beam approached him… and it hit… right between Vegeta and Goku. 

The two fell to the floor, each holding a part of the amulet.

"What just happened?"

Goku asked, blinking. Piccolo, now barely back on his feet, approached the spot where Gotenks fell.

"They're back to normal."

The boys were entangled, much like the way they were the day Chichi found them in the forest. Gohan rushed to his brother's side.

~Ha ha ha! Fools! Idiots!~

All looked at Bibidi.

~You've played right into his hands! He won! Ha ha, ha ha ha ha ha ha!~

The small creature disappeared in pain, thanks to Vegeta's Big Bang Attack.

"Why'd you do that?! He could've answered some questions!"

The prince didn't pay Gohan any attention as he kneeled next to his son.

"My son is safe. That is all I need to know."

Slowly opening his eyes, Trunks smiled at his father.

"Dad! You're ok!"

Not the reaction you'd expect, considering what almost happened.

"I am, Trunks. I am."

"He said he'd help us… and he really did!"

The boy hugged his father, not minding the crowd.

"He?"

But Vegeta's son didn't answer as he fell into a peaceful slumber. Goku grinned.

"Let's go home… I'm starving!"

Relieved laughter was all the answer he got, and needed.

A/N: just the epilogue left ^_^ *.* teenaged Gotenks… *drools*


End file.
